


beautiful begins underneath

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Daisy and Piper go lingerie shopping together.





	beautiful begins underneath

Daisy had to admit there were some perks to having a same-gender partner. 

There were a lot of perks, actually, but on days like today, there was one perk in particular that stood out: she and Piper could share a changing room stall, and no one batted an eye at it. Most everyone in the store seemed to think they were just  _ really _ good friends, which was equal parts hilarious and annoying. At the end of the day, though, she was still alone in a changing room with her beautiful girlfriend, and that was enough to erase most of her annoyance.

Watching Piper change into lingerie was enough to erase the rest of it. For one thing, naked Piper was Daisy’s second-favorite Piper - right behind kickass Piper, who was incredibly hot even fully clothed. For another thing, Piper was making faces at herself in the mirror with every lingerie set that she tried on, and she was nothing short of adorable.

“What do you think of these, babe?” Piper turned around to show Daisy what she was wearing. The bra and panties were elegant, black lace wrapping around Piper in an intricate weave that Daisy didn’t bother trying to understand. 

“Would look better on the floor.” Daisy wrapped an arm around Piper’s waist, pulling her in close. She leaned in for a kiss, but Piper dodged her easily.

“You can’t just say that about everything, Dais.”

“I’ll stop saying it when it stops being true,” Daisy retorted. “It’s not  _ my _ fault you’re so pretty.” 

If Piper didn’t look so good naked then maybe it would be easier to find lingerie that Daisy liked better. Daisy knew that there was going to be something that didn’t just rile her up in the Piper-is-almost-naked way - there had to be. They had the entire day to shop, after all. Daisy knew Piper wouldn’t be a fan of spending the whole day in the store, but she wanted to find something  _ perfect _ .

“Your turn to try something on,” Piper says, sitting on the bench in the dressing room. 

She leans forward, giving Daisy an excellent view down her cleavage. Daisy’s brain takes a moment to reboot after that view, but when she does get her wits about her again, she plucks one of the boxes off the top of their to-try pile.

Daisy opened the box and smirked when she pulled the tissue paper back to reveal what was inside. 

“Close your eyes,” she commanded Piper. Her girlfriend did so obediently, and Daisy lifted the leotard out of the box when she was certain Piper wasn’t looking. She had seen it while walking through the store towards the lingerie they had actually been looking at, sneaking it surreptitiously into the pile when Piper had been occupied by other things.

The thing looked like a rainbow vomited on it - bright, bold vertical stripes of every color made up the main piece of the leotard. It was cut high at the hips and low in the cleavage, so it was still lingerie rather than just a plain leotard. Daisy wiggled into it and found that it was even more lingerie-esque than she thought. The fabric, which had looked opaque in the box, was somewhat sheer and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Piper had seen everything before anyways.

“Open!” Daisy said cheerfully. Piper obeyed and immediately rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“What happened to ‘take this seriously, Pipes’?” Piper asked, pouting slightly. “How come you get to wear a rainbow monstrosity!?”

“Because I already have plenty of lingerie,” Daisy answered. “Come on,” she chided, leaning over to kiss the pout off of Piper’s face. “If it makes you feel better, this was the only joke thing I got. Promise.” Daisy batted her eyelashes at Piper, and that seemed to do the trick because Piper stood again to pick the next lingerie set out of the dwindling pile of items that had caught her eye.

While Piper worked on changing, Daisy stripped off the leotard and shrugged back on her street clothes. She had mostly been trying on things to make Piper feel less bad about having so much to try on herself, but now she was kind of sick of changing every two minutes.

When Daisy was done, she sat in Piper’s previous place, shutting her eyes before Piper commanded her to. Listening to Piper shuffle around while sliding into the next lingerie set was a little maddening, as were the images Daisy’s mind was supplying. It was too bad they were in a public place, or Daisy would have definitely jumped her girlfriend by now. Piper wasn’t into the whole semi-public sex thing, though, so Daisy had kept her hands to herself as much as it was possible for her to.

“Okay,” Piper announced. “Take a look.”

Daisy opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. Piper was wearing something floaty and sheer and bright white - nothing that Daisy would have ever imagined her in honestly - but it looked… amazing. Beautiful. Ethereal. Daisy didn’t think she had the vocabulary for just how astounding Piper was. She looked like an angel in the best way, and Daisy was dumbstruck.

Piper did a little twirl, the gossamer material hovering for a second before returning to cling to Piper’s body. The panties she was wearing underneath the sheer shirt were relatively plain but elegant, cut to accentuate the curve of Piper’s ass and the flare of her hips. 

“So?” Piper prompted.

“You  _ have _ to get it.” Daisy’s voice cracked a little, and she blushed furiously at how ridiculous she sounded. She was still recovering from seeing Piper looking like a goddess come to earth, but she was a little afraid to voice those exact thoughts. Talking about feelings was still something Daisy was working on, after all.

“You think?” Piper asked, turning to look at herself in the mirror again.

“Yeah,” Daisy answered. She had regained her voice, and she wasn’t going to let Piper go doubting how fucking  _ awesome _ she looked. 

Daisy stood and wrapped her arms around Piper from behind, placing a gentle kiss against Piper’s neck. “You are a vision, babe. Breathtaking.” It was Piper’s turn to blush, and she turned her head away from Daisy slightly.

“Okay,” she relented in a whisper. “I’ll get it.”

“I’m glad.” Daisy reached to kiss Piper’s cheek and then withdrew to give her girlfriend some space. Piper’s shoulder’s heaved as she sighed, and Daisy furrowed her brow.

“Everything okay?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Piper answered, straightening as she slipped out of the panties, and then the top. “I just - don’t think anyone’s ever looked at me like that before?” Piper said hesitantly. “I mean, I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m not exactly a lipstick lesbian, here. Most people don’t look at me like - like that.”

“Well, more people should.” Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s not the bra or panties or garters or  _ whatever _ that make me attracted to you. Yeah, I like seeing you in them, but there’s a reason I said most of them would look better on the floor.” Daisy cleared her throat, realizing that she had gone from avoiding emotional declarations to making emotional declarations in five minutes flat. “You’re the beautiful thing, okay? Fuck the lingerie.”

“The idea is you fuck me, not the lingerie,” Piper teased. She paused, and Daisy watched her internally debate something. “Thank you, though.”

“Anything for you, Pipes.” Daisy flashed her girlfriend a smile. “Ready to go?” Piper was back in her day wear and had packed everything away. They still had more items that Piper could have tried, but Daisy agreed that one new lingerie set at a time was a good idea.

Piper nodded, and they exited the changing stall together. After depositing the items they weren’t intending on purchasing into a bin, they checked out and left the store.

“Sooooo,” Daisy said. “When do I next get to see that, hmm?”

“Depends on how you play your cards,” Piper smirked.

“I’m good at cards.”

“Are you?”

“I  _ am _ .”

“Keep telling yourself that, Johnson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February! Find me on [tumblr](huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com)!


End file.
